


Pearl and Lapis in the Clouds

by jenitosam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenitosam/pseuds/jenitosam
Summary: For golgothahasTerror <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golgothahasTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothahasTerror/gifts).



[](http://s613.photobucket.com/user/Jenito_Sam/media/Pearl%20amp%20Lapis_zpsngkuwfy1.jpg.html)

Drawn with love for golgothahasTerror! I hope you like it! :D


End file.
